Kiss the geek
by SawatariK
Summary: Wakka and Tidus dare Riku to kiss the school geek Sora and he gladly accepts the dare but when Sora finds out about the bet...heartbreak ensures...


Riku smirked as he stood next to Tidus and Wakka as the pair sat on the cold metallicrailing of Destiny High School's staircase. "So…you want to dare me?" Rikuasked skeptically as Tidus and Wakka stared at him evilly. "Yeah, unless your scared!" Tidus said, his childish voice failing to accentuate the evil plan. "Here's the plan, we want you to pick the school geek and make out with him!" Tidus laughed, looking at Riku's shocked face.

"Winner gets 5000 munny…" Wakka said, accentuating the munny word tantalizingly.

_Hmm…I just dumped Kairi…wonder if I should take it…Oh well, anything to make that bitch jealous. _Riku stared and said "I'll take it!" Just then, Yuna and Lulu walked in and Tidus and Wakka quickly said goodbye as they were led away. Riku hopped off the railing and made his way to class, scheming to himself on how he should approach the geek.

* * *

Sora walked along to class, hugging his assorted textbooks as he straightened his glasses. People stared at him and laughed as he walked on, ignoring them. Sephiroth bumped into him, "Stay out of my way geek…." Was his cold words as he stared at Sora strangely. Sora lowered his head and continued to walk along as some of the gay boys stared at him, imagining him naked.

Laguna walked into class and Wakka, Tidus and Rikku disbanded. As Laguna began his lesson, Riku adjusted uncomfortably, his mind about to tune down when he felt a note brushing across his hand. Irritated, he opened it. "Yo, u know e geek? Tht one!Over there!Brown hair, glasses…" He turned back and saw Wakka stifling a laugh and looked to his right.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, the boy was extremely beautiful…Chestnut brown hair, blue oceanic eyes…slim hands and a wonderful ass. He smirked "Thisis so gonna be easy."

* * *

Soras pov:

_Huh? Why is that boy staring at me? He's…kinda cute. Wonder why he's staring, but I think I enjoy it…DOH!_

Laguna then announced "Class, we're gonna do a group discussion, group up into pairs, no noise please" This sentence was soon led by the dragging of chairs as Riku hurriedly dragged his chair near Soras. "Hey, Sora" Riku smiled, aweird smile plastered on his faceas Sora stared at Riku strangely. Laguna wrote the topic on the board and sat down, filing his paper work.

Riku stared at Sora who in turn stared at his desk. "Urhz…you like…basketball?" Riku said as Sora simply shaked his head. _Riku! IDIOT! WHAT A STUPID QUESTION! _Riku stared at Sora taking in his features. _Well…he's kinda cute…good figure…but I don't quite like the specs…_Feeling brave, he gently removed Sora's specs and said "There, much better, you know…you look cute…" Sora laughed quietly "I can't see…"

"Oh yeah…"

* * *

During lunch, the 5 people sat together as they chatted.

Tidus: So how's it going?

Wakka: Yeah…made a move?

Yuna: Huh? Riku's dating a girl?

Lulu: …

Tidus: YEAH! We dared him to ask Sora out!

Yuna: NO WAY! THE GEEK!

Riku: Yeah…

The 4 people laughed as Riku sat there frowning. "Well, I'm gonna win the 5000 munny!" he said as he stormed off to where Sora was sitting. He stared at the 5 people as they all waited in anticipation.

"Hey Sora." "Hey Riku…" Riku racked his brains. "Can you come over to my house to explain to me about algebra? I'm confused." Sora looked up and said "Sure…" before he peeled a banana and ate it slowly, his tongue gently nibbling the top. Riku went hard and so did many boys in the canteen...

* * *

Riku stepped into Sora's house, the bright cream walls stunning him in awe as he walked around the spacious apartment. "You sit first kays, I'm gonna get some drinks" Sora said as he walked to the kitchen. Riku stared on, admiring Sora's ass…its firmness…how he would like to…

With this though Riku felt his pants growing tighter as he regretted wearing tight leather pants. Searching around, he found a cushion and quickly hid in there as Sora walked in.

"Is something wrong?" Sora cocked his head to one side, his hands on a tray. "Nothing…" blurted out Riku as he pressed the cushion firmly on his nether region as it grew bigger.

"Well, lets start on algebraic factorizations" Sora said moving closer to Riku. Riku backed away, not wanting the boy to realize his painful swelling. "Urhm…lets not get close…" "Then how am I gonna teach you?"

Sora bent next to Riku as he looked at Riku doing his equations. "Nope, your wrong." Sora said as he held Riku's hand. Riku practically orgasmned on the spot, Sora's hand was warm and soft, his fingers delicately placed on his own hand. "You have to take out the 1st term out…" Sora explained slowly but Riku was already lost in his own world.

Taking in all his courage… he suddenly asked Sora… "Sora…have you ever liked someone before?" Sora looked down and said "Nope…"

"Well…I like you…" said Riku as he leaned down on Sora and kissed him. "Woah…lesson over, see you tomorrow!" Sora said nervously, trying to push Riku off but Riku leaned down closer.

_I sorta enjoy this…Hmm… _"I just love everything bout you…" said Riku as he kissed even more until he stopped and said "Sora…would you be my boyfriend?"

"Sure…" Sora said as he hugged Riku, not noticing the guilt on Riku's face.

* * *

Sora and Riku sat together during lunch until Tidus and Wakka came over.

Tidus: Hey Rikku..urhz Sora…"

Wakka: Hey, so…you with Sora now?

Rikku: Yeah. (Hugs Sora)

Tidus: Then we better cough up the munny eh…since you won our bet.

Sora shot up and said "Bet?" rather loudly as everybody in the canteen stared at them. "Yeah, the bet, if Riku makes out with you, he wins 5000 munny." In denial at these words, Sora stared at Riku, tears welling up in his eyes. All Riku could do was to stare down in guilt. Sora cried as he rained a slap on Riku and ran out of the canteen covering his face as people stared on.

Tidus: Hey, wonder why hes so over-reactive…

Wakka: Maybe the boy really likes you yah…

Riku suddenly said loudly "You know what! I like him to, and you bastards ruined my chance!" Riku then dashed out of the canteen, attempting to search for Sora.

* * *

Sora ran down the street crying, he went into an alleyway and knelt down on the dirty floor to cry as he didn't realized Sephiroth coming. "What's wrong little kitten… your boyfriend hurt you?" "Go away…" Sora said, his face buried in his kness.

"Well, I can help you overcome it…" Sephiroth said coolly as he stretched out a hand to Sora and the younger boy nervously accepted it and reached his hand out.

* * *

The next day, the pupils stared in shock when they saw Sephiroth walking into the school, his hand is Sora's as Sora walked slowly next to him. They walked past many students, mostly girls as they stared enviously at Sora.

They walked past Rikku, Tidus and Wakka. Sora stared longingly at Riku until Sephiroth said icily "He used you…forget him" Sora, hearing those words looked down at the ground as Sephiroth pulled him away.

* * *

After school, Sephiroth walked out again with Sora. Catching sight of them Riku ran after them as he slowly tailed them.

"Sephiroth…where are we going?" Sephiroth's eyes glowed ominously as he pulled Sora into a dark alleyway and started to kiss and grope him all over. Sora gasped in shocked as he tried to push him away but Sephiroth was too strong as he bit Sora all over giving him love bites.

"No stop…" Sora said as Sephiroth forced entry into his mouth. The kiss wasn't sweet at all, it tasted vile and disgusting as Sephiroth pushed his tongue into his mouth. Sora felt powerless and even more so as Sephiroth began to undress him. He struggled vainly but was too weak as Sephiroth took off his shirt and began to lick him.

"Stop…please…" Sora cried naked as he wished silently in his hearts that Riku would come save him. More tears flowed when Sephiroth unbuckled his pants as Sora saw with disgust his erection as it stood up straight menacingly. "No…please…" Sora screamed when Sephiroth inserted himself into him as blood flowed slowly.

Sephiroth climaxed, his body vibrating violently. Riku and the gang burst into the alleyway and saw Sephiroth, hungrily licking at Sora's limp body. "Stop right there!" Riku yelled as he threatened Sephiroth.

"You can do a thing…your all powerless… But since I pity you… You can have the boy…" Sephiroth laughed evilly as he threw Sora's body onto the floor as Sora's head banged against the grimy floor, a sickening crack being heard.

"Riku…leave this to us…" Lulu suddenly said as Yuna bent over Sora and casted a cure spell "This will support his life for a while, you bring him to the hospital!"

Riku carried the naked Sora into his arms as he ran. "So…where were we…" Sephiroth said rather nonchalantly despite the situation. Tidus and Wakka charged at Sephiroth as they rained blows against him but Sephiroth was too strong as he threw them back, their bodies hitting the walls. Yuna screamed as she raised her hands as a white glow surrounded Wakka and Tidus.

Lulu focused her eyes as she slowly chanted a spell "Firaga!" A huge burst of flame erupted from Sephiroth's body as he fell to the ground.

_I hope Sora is all right…_

* * *

Riku paced up and down the room, waiting for the doctor to give Sora a survey on his condition as he ran a hand through his hair. _This is all my fault…I love him so much but I have broken his heart…damn…_ Riku punched the wall as he sat down on the chair until the doctor came out.

"Excuse me, are you related to this boy?" The old doctor asked, readjusting his glasses. "Yeah…I'm his boy….urhz…his school friend." "Well…you were lucky, his condition his stabilized, took quite a fall there, well, I'd best be gone'

Riku pulled open the blinds and saw Sora lying down on the bed in a foetal position. "Sora…I…" Riku said stupidly as he realized his folly and sat down defeated. "Riku…I'm sorry…I should never have followed Sephiroth…I'm such an idiot…" Sora began to cry as Riku moved forward and kissed him "I'm sorry too…I just realized… How much I love you…"

* * *

Sora and Riku danced slowly across the floor at the Spring Dance. Sora pressed his head against Riku's chest as the lights slowly shone and changed colors as each color shone o their face. They dance, not bothering bout people's stares as they closed their eyes.

"Look Riku…" Sora said as fireworks exploded above them as they stared up. Each color flashing above them before exploding into small fragments. "You know something?" Riku said quietly…

"I never want this moment to end…"


End file.
